The Bonds of the Vongola
by SkyDecimo27
Summary: Talbot's time machine malfunctions, leaving Primo's group in Tsuna's care. How can this be anything but good. FemTsuna All27 (Mainly 1827) Currently catching up to previous.


_150 Years into the Past_

_* Italy *_

The main building of the Vongola Mansion was unusually quiet, simply because it's normal occupants weren't causing a ruckus like usual. Vongola Primo and his six guardians had gathered in the basment where Talbot had set up his workplace.

* * *

"Why the _hell _are we here?" G lit a cigarette, leaning on the wall behind him.

"G you know not to light those indoors." Asari kindheartedly scolded him while looking through the strange machine parts lined up on the shelf.

G scolwed, but still put the cigarette out, not helping his mood. Giotto patted him on the back, "Thanks, G. You can smoke later, after Talbot finishes with whatever he wanted.

From the other side of the room, Daemon Spade twirled some chain he had found lying around on his finger, "Honestly, where is he? He's taking much to long. And he was the one who _called_ us down."

"Patience is important, Daemon." Asari told him.

"If he doesn't come soon," Lampo called from his slumped position on his chair, "I'm going back upstairs to bed." Before Lampo noticed, G had kicked one of the chair legs, tipping it, and causing it to completely fall over, bringing Lampo with it. He gave a yelp as his head hit the floor and G stalked back to his spot against the wall.

"Stupid kid, don't you think we're all anxious?" G fingers itched to light another cigarette, but resisted as Giotto gave him a pointed look.

Knuckle and Asari helped Lampo back up while scolding G, who didn't look like he really appreciate it. Giotto glanced to the corner to double check that Alaude was still there and hadn't snuck off already. Luckily, he was still there, but caught Giotto's look and scowled, pushing his body off the wall, "I'm leaving."

"W-wait, Alaude!" Giotto called after him. Just as Alaude reached the door, it quickly opened from the other side to reveal Talbot smiling triumphantly.

"I've done it!" He exclaimed while hastily pushing past a fuming Alaude and walked briskly toward the table in the center of the room.

Asari watched him curiously as he too approached the table, "'Done it?' Done what?"

"What have you been doing that was so important you left us waiting for so long?" G asked, his patience still on the fritz.

The guardians and their boss joined Talbot around the table, except for Alaude who went back to his corner, though he watched from where he stood.

Talbot set down the notes he had been carrying, and leaned down to get something from beneath the bench. Knuckle quickly bent down with him and helped him lift a heavy looking machine to where everyone could see it. Talbot gave a happy little "Tada!"

G raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Lampo leaned towards it, looking barley even curious, "If it's not interesting, I'm leaving."

"Oh I assure you," Talbot told him, "It's plenty interesting!"

"So what is it?" Giotto asked, unable to discern any uses the silver sphere may have.

Talbot threw his arms up in an overly dramatic fashion, as if he were waiting for someone to ask, "Well Primo," he said, putting his hands back down on the machine, "It's a machine that can manipulate time itself!"

Lampo finally looked interested, "A what?"

Daemon sighed and started walking towards the door, "And here I thought it was going to be something real."

"Daemon!" Asari called, "Don't just dismiss it like that!"

G shook his head, "I hate to agree with Spade, but I highly doubt that it's going to work."

"Oh but it works!" Talbot said, "I've already used it."

Giotto looked at him in shock, "You did?"

"I didn't want to show off my amazing invention until I was sure it would work."

"You'd risk damaging time itself without telling us?"

"Well looking at it that way does sound kind of rude but it _works_!"

G was looking the machine up and down, "How do you know it works?"

Talbot held his finger up, signaling for them to give him a second as he retrieved something from his back shelf, "I brought back this!" He set a thick unassuming book of some sort in front of them.

"It's in Japanese!" Knuckle said, taking a look at the cover, "You went all the way to Japan Talbot?"

G nearly smacked his head in irritation, "You _idiot_! He already said the machine retrieved it for him!"

"G, calling your companions idiots is extremely rude!"

"The only person here I'm calling an idiot is you!"

"How do you know it's from the future?" Daemon leaned over the book, ignoring the two bickering guardians behind him, "Sure it looks different than the books we have here, but who's to say it came from a different time?"

Before Talbot could speak, Alaude picked up the book and opened to front cover, "It says it right here." he set it down in front of them on the right page, "20XX through 20XX."

Asari started flipping through pages, pausing a few times to quickly read a page over before moving on, "It seems to be a Japanese science book." A look of puzzlement came over his face, "Though I can't say I completely follow this."

G left his argument with Knuckle and read through a few paged quickly, Giotto and Knuckle reading over his shoulder.

"This is some stuff I've never seen before," G said, setting the closed book down (G! We weren't done reading that yet!), "Definitely not something you find lying around these days."

They stood around the table discussing the book's whereabouts, Talbot practically jumping for joy as Alaude watched from a distance. Lampo quickly got bored and stared at the machine. It was like a silver ball, bottom slightly leveled so it could sit still. That was all Lampo could tell, so he didn't see how it could something as amazing as a time machine.

He glanced at the other, then slowly picking it up and turing it around in his hands, wondering if there was an "on" switch anywhere.

Alaude's eyes quickly darted over to Lampo, "Put it down."

Lampo didn't put it down. He dropped it. With a yelp, the silver machine slipped from his gingers and fell with a thud on the floor. Seven nobs shot out from around to the machine, each one lighting up with a different flame. The Vongola Rings lit up in kind, and the guardians engulfed in flames of their own, disappearing in a flash.

Talbot quickly rushed to the machine, carefully picking it up and nearly deflating in despair as he noticed the large crack winding nearly all the way around the circumference.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Yoooo guess who finally finished all three prologues for their stories. Me. I'll leave the old stories up until I've caught up with the new ones, and I won't add any new content until all are caught up.**

**Yeah had a lot going on sorry for the wait, I'll spend my spare time this summer working on these stories. This chapter was actually pretty fun to write again, and I think this came out better? Idk**

**Well see you when I'm done working on the next chapter! ****Thanks to everyone who's still supporting me!**


End file.
